fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Susanō
The Susano clan belongs to Amegakure no Sato. They have developed a hijutsu, which allows the user to turn their body into sheets of paper, and even create more pieces. The clan is very loyal to the village. Ideology Loyal to the bone, the Susanō Clan have been the zealous servants of their Lord since their introduction to the village. With this loyalty in Amegakure and its leader instilled in them, they seek to rid Amegakure of its enemies. Seeing themselves as the protectors and watchers of the village, the Clan has taken a proactive approach to crime in their precious village, having formed a village police and investigation force. Given their Hijutsu of course, this allows them to cover the massive ground that the Village Hidden in the Rain takes up. While they see themselves as the first bastion of defense in the village, against threats both within and without, their fervent zealotry often finds them at odds with some of the other Clans. Seeking to expose lies and deceit amongst their comrades, so that only truth may reign in Amegakure, a few of the clan have grown to have the reputation of being tattletales. As they report even the most minor of infractions to their superiors. Though even with a said reputation, they continue their duties as the sentinels of the village. Given their aversion towards secrecy, the Clan itself finds it often at odds with the Village’s ANBU force, finding their ways to be rather underhanded, of course they themselves enjoy a lofty position as the village’s watch, as well as being informants for the Lord of the Village. Making them no better than those they despise. Clan History While the Susanō have been in Arashi no Kuni as long as the Maboroshi and Jinsoku, if not longer, their role in the history of Amegakure is much more recent then the two founding clans. Originating as a noble Clan of performers, renowned for their ability and skill with the craft of origami, the Susanō would make themselves famous when some of the clan members adopted their unique talent to themselves. Discovering a way to use chakra to convert their body into paper, and to convert that paper into shapes, the Clan would soon leave their past as performers behind, instead, they would enter the world of Shinobi, acting as men for hire, the Clan making itself famous for their Hijutsu and skill, though in this fame they harbored pride. Pride so great that when they were offered to join and help found Amegakure, they denied the offer, thinking themselves too great to need the protection of the village. Of course that was before the First Shinobi World War. In the early days of the War would see the massive downfall that their pride and traditions had orchestrated. Suffering a debilitating attack from Konoha and Suna forces, the Clan was brought to near extinction. The survivors left nearing around only one hundred as they made their way to Amegakure as refugees, begging forgiveness and a chance to rejoin the village. Thankfully this chance was given, and their pleas heard. Granted a Clan Tower near the center of the Village, the Susanō would seek to prove themselves to their new allies, quick to shrug off the old ways, to show that they too can be loyal Amegakure Shinobi, they would devote themselves wholly to the village and the line of Lords and Ladies that continued to let them stay here. Over the years and even through the next two wars, the Clan would start to grow again, looser policies on marriage as well as the adopting of war refugees bolstering their numbers. It was after the Third Shinobi War that the Clan would bring forth their request to the Lord, to implement an official Village Watch and Police taskforce. While originally staffed only by Susanō Clan members, others have joined up with the Susanō Police Force & Watch. With the new implementation of the Police Force, the Susanō continue to protect and serve their Village and Leader, intent on repaying back the debt they owe the village tenfold. Clan Hierarchy While originally the Clan was ruled by a strict Leader, who dictated and ruled over his people like a Daimyo or king. Now the clan is much, much looser. Given their losses after the First Great Shinobi War, the desperate clan had to drop many policies and traditions just to survive in the new environment, the chief being that the Head of the Clan must pass their position down onto their firstborn child. To survive they had to adopt a new system, this one based on merit and public opinion. Doing away with the old system the clan had to implement a new one. Various promising nominees would be auditioned, handpicked by the current Head of the Clan. With each nominee showing off their skills and declaring how they would serve as the best choice to an audience of the rest of the clan, after the even was done each Clan member would cast their vote, and which ever candidate received the most votes would win, in the event that two or more tied in their number of votes, the Clan would hold a tie braking re-vote between the tied candidates. If after three recounts it was stilled tied, the two nominees would have to face each other in single combat, the winner gaining the position as head. With this new system, and with a lot more leeway, many members would drift away from the Shinobi Clan, settling down elsewhere in the village. Hijutsu Shikigami no Mai Developed years ago by the Susanō Clan, the Shikigami no Mai is the name of their special Paper and Origami-based Ninjutsu. By using their chakra, the user is able to convert their body into sheets of paper, and even crate sheets of paper by expending more chakra. While in this form they can use their chakra to move and reshape their paper, altering it with chakra through the use of their Ninjutsu. Another added benefit to this form is that it allows the user to heal from wounds dealt to their physical body by converting themselves to paper and reconstructing their body like it was before they had gotten the wound, although they must have chakra to perform this. Another feat their Paper Form allows them is the ability to levitate freely at the pace of a slow walk. Of course this can be greatly amplified if the Clan member forms wings from paper to assist in flight. Though the paper is not affected when wet, on the contrary soaking the paper lets the user resist Katon techniques, oil will make their paper Ninjutsu nigh impossible to use, causing the sheets to stick together and resist manipulation. Category:Clans Category:Arashi no Kuni Category:Amegakure Clans Category:Hijutsu